bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:SodaCat
Archive 1 Messages: Add your message below here, and please do sign your comments. Add messages to the bottom of the page, please. ''Do not forget to sign comments!!!'' Promotion request I requested to be promoted to admin on the Community Noticeboard Request for promotion McJeff (talk this way)/ 21:29, December 7, 2010 (UTC) Hey, remember that guy Winter Moon on Bully Wiki? What happened to him? When I type his username on the search bar on here, nothing comes up. Do u know why he's not on? SirLinkalot96 02:06, December 8, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Reply Can you show me what you mean, give me a page where it is. Dan the Man 1983 21:44, December 9, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, I can only see that on the new skin, which I do not use, but it is a feature of the new skin. Dan the Man 1983 21:50, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Christmas Competition About this, when should we start and should the same rules apply as the last one? Dan the Man 1983 21:56, December 9, 2010 (UTC) :Agreed. Dan the Man 1983 21:59, December 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Does it have to be a clique again? Can't it be any Bully characters? ♥Scarly♥ 15:21, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Hey, Jenny. I just made a prequel to the Greg Ryder Saga. It's about Greg's dad and looks more into how he was killed. I think it will make you sad :) hehe SirLinkalot96 03:12, December 10, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Can we have townspeople in the stories to? I had a awesome idea for a story, but well the "students" or former students I should say, will be Gary and Cody. ♥Scarly♥ 22:20, December 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Yes, it can include any one as long as it follows the rules. [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny']] ♣(Talk to me!) 22:32, December 13, 2010 (UTC) :: ::Awesome! I got a great idea, and I was kinda worried that I might not be able to enter it. But, now I know I can, that's fantastic! ♥Scarly♥ 22:36, December 13, 2010 (UTC) :: ::Are the entries allowed to not have any Bully canon characters? Because, if they are I spent two days stressing over nothing, I could have gone with the first Idea I had with Cody and Anita celebrating Christmas together. ♥Scarly♥ 02:21, December 15, 2010 (UTC) :::Depends what canon is...sorry, don't know too many terms! [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny']] ♣(Talk to me!) 02:25, December 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::Canon means things that are actually in the game. Sorry, I have this habit of using RPG and Fanfiction.Net terms. ♥Scarly♥ 02:35, December 15, 2010 (UTC) :::::I'd prefer the entries had some canon. It's fine--I have a habit of being totally lost sometimes, lol. [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny']] ♣(Talk to me!) 02:42, December 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::::So, it's ok for King to have no canon at all, that I could see. ♥Scarly♥ 02:47, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Really? I didn't read anymore entries, I'll have to clear this up. [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny']] ♣(Talk to me!) 02:53, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I read it, because I still have to vote. I have to read the other entries. ♥Scarly♥ 03:04, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Sorry about that Sorry Jenny, that part was origionally for Anita Robin, but Scarly said that her friend has to approve her character in order to be in my story. Scarly asked me nicely to change that part, so the only fanfictional girl character for the Greasers other than Anita was Jenny, therefor, you had to steal the show... It doesn't bother you does it? I could change the part again if you want me to... :) Pinup Girl 18:01, December 13, 2010 (UTC)PrettyPinupGirl <3 I need to know somthing Is there any way I can change the name of a page. I created Two-Bit, but I accidentally spelled it Two Bitt. I know it's not that big of a deal but it would really be cool id I could soemhw change the pege's name to Two-Bit so it is spelled correctly. Shadowking1224 21:43, December 14, 2010 (UTC) I added one of the Bully charachters into my entry. Kingofawosmeness777 03:08, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Could you change this blog title, please? I want the new title to be Birthday From Hell - Cody/Gary one shot. (No full stop at the end.) ♥Scarly♥ 20:44, December 15, 2010 (UTC)